Games or Love
by Cho and Lupin
Summary: After Harry and Cho's big fight do they find the time to apologize or will they avoid eachother for the rest of the year?CC/HP
1. 1: The letter

Disclaimer- We do not own any of talented Ms. Rowling's ideas. All we own is the plot.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  


Games or Love?

Chapter 1: The letter  
  


Cho Chang had awoken from the sun streaming through her blinds. It was September first and time to head back to Hogwarts. It was her seventh and final year and she had spent the entire summer studying her material from the previous year. She was so sleepy from the night before. She couldn't fall asleep because she kept tossing and turning in her bed thinking about the argument she'd had. 

Last year, in her sixth year with Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, she had wanted to apologize to Harry and tell him that even though she seemed like she didn't have strong feelings for him, she still did. 

The only thing that held her back from confessing her true feelings was that she was not exactly over her dead boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. However, something told her that Cedric would not want her to feel sorry for him and that he wanted her to move on. Also, Cedric said that if he hadn't asked her to The Yule Ball first, she should've said to Harry yes.

* Flash Back*

"Hey Cho, can you wait up?!" Cedric said at the top of his lungs.

Cho who had been walking the other way turned around and waited for Cedric to come up to her.

"Hey Cedric, what's up?''

"I w-was wondering if you know if you wanted to go the ball, I mean the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, stuttering.

"But I pretty much wouldn't be surprised if Harry has already asked you. But if he did I encourage you to go with him he's a great man, h-he is."

*End of Flash Back*

A smile crept across her face. This was about the first smile she had all weekend because of the stressing she had over Harry and her schoolwork.

She ran to her desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a couple of sentences and tied it to the bird that their family used to send owls.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile at the Burrow…

Harry had just arrived at the Weasley's house about a week before.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking at the stove when an owl started pecking at the window. When she opened the window the owl flew to Harry and dropped the letter on his lap before making a u-turn out the window. Harry opened the letter and ran up to the room he was staying in. When he started to read it his eyes widened. It read:

Dear Harry

I would like to apologize for what happened in our previous year. I was also wondering if you would like to sit with me on the train today. I mean alone, I would like to talk to you in private. Don't worry, Cedric will not be involved. There is no reason to respond, I know your answer. 

Yours truly,

Cho

Ron ran up the stairs and went into Harry's room. When Ron opened the door, he saw Harry place a piece of parchment under his pillow.

"Mate, are you okay? You seemed a little shaken when you got that letter. Also, get your trunk down stairs; we're leaving right now."

Harry watched Ron walk over to Harry and slowly place his hand under Harry's pillow and pulled out the letter.

"Ron, no, put it back, we'll talk about it when we get to Hogwarts!"

"Oh come on I need to know now."

Ron ran to the corner of the room and read out loud. He too was surprised from the letter. He ran downstairs and started screaming, " Cho fancies Harry, Cho fancies Harry!" He yelled this while waving the letter above his head. 

Hermione quickly took it from his hands and handed it back to Harry. As soon as Harry got this back in his hands she started to scold Ron.

"Ron, what did I tell you about revealing Harry's private life to everyone you know?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ron quickly shut his mouth. He knew better then protest against Hermione.


	2. 2: Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer-We do not own any of talented Ms.Rowling's ideas. All I own is the plot.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Games or Love?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The letter  
  
Cho Chang had awoken from the sun streaming through her blinds. It was September first and time to head back to Hogwarts. It was her seventh year back and she had spent the entire summer studing her material from her past year. She was so sleepy from the night before. She coudn't fall asleep she kept tossing and turning in her bed thinking about the argument she had  
  
last year in her sixth year with Harry James Potter the Boy who lived. She had been wanting to apologize to Harry and tell him that even though she seemed like she didn't have strong feelings for him she still did.  
  
But the only thing that held her back from confessing her true feelings was that she was not exactly over her dead boyfriend Cedric Diggory. But something told her that Cedric would not want her to feel sorry for him that he wanted her to move on. Also that Cedric said that if he hadn't asked her to the yule ball first that she should've said to Harry yes.  
  
* Flash Back*  
  
"Hey Cho can you wait up?!" Cedric said at the top of his lungs.  
  
Cho who had been walking the other way turned around and waited for Cedric to come up to her.  
  
" Hey Cedric, what's up?''.  
  
" I w-was wondering if you know if you wanted to go the ball I mean Yule Ball?" he said stuttering.  
  
"But I pretty much wouldn't be suprised if Harry has already asked you. But if he did I encorage you to go with him he's a great man h-he is."  
  
* End of Flash Back*  
  
A smile crept across her face. This was about the first smile she had all weekend because of the stressing she had over Harry and her school work.  
  
She ran to her desk and grabed a quill and a peice of parchment and quickly scribbled a couple of sentences and tied it to the bird that their family used to send owls.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile at the borrow  
  
Harry had just arrived at the Weasly's house about a week before.  
  
Mrs.Weasly was cooking at the stove when a bird started pecking at the window. When she opened the window the owl flew exactly towards Harry and droped the letter on his lap and made an u-turn and went back out the window. Harry opened the letter and ran up to the room he was staying in. When he started to read it his eyes widened. It read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I wouldlike to apologize fro what happened in our previous year. I was also wondering if you would like to site with me on the train today. I mean alone. I would like to talk to you in private. And don't worry Cedric will not be involved. There is no reason to respond I know I know your answer.   
  
Yours truly,  
  
Cho  
  
Ron ran up the stairs and went into Harry's room. When Ron opened the door he saw Harry place a peice of parchment under his pillow.  
  
"Mate are you okay you seemed a little shaken when you got that letter? Also get your trunk down stairs we're leaving right now."  
  
Harry watched Ron walk over to Harry and slowly place his hand under Harry's pillow and pulled out the letter.  
  
" Ron no put it back we'll talk about it when we get to Hogwarts!"  
  
" Oh come on I need to know now."  
  
Ron ran to the corner of the room and read out loud. He too was surprised from the letter. He ran down stairs and started screaming " Cho fancies Harry, Cho fancies Harry!". He yelled this while waving the letter above his head.   
  
Hermione quickly took it from his hands and handed it back to Harry. As soon as Harry got this back in his hands she started to scold Ron.  
  
" Ron what did I tell you about revealing Harry's private life to everyone you know" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ron quickly shut his mouth. He knew better then protest against Hermione. 


End file.
